goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Zara fails to give Erika WSP and gets arrested
Characters Erika-Julie Announcer-Professor/Conrad Daniel Tiger-Ivy Zara-Princess Andrew-Diesel Adrianna-Emma Mike-Diesel Debbie-Susan Monroe-Steven Candace-Kimberly Tom-Young Guy/Charlie Carley-Princess Mr. Dallas-Dallas Principal Eric-himself Cop-Dallas Plot Zara gets arrested. Transcript Erika: Let's see what's on TV. Announcer: And now Daniel Tiger. Erika: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Not Daniel Tiger! That's it! I'm going to kill him! Daniel Tiger: Who are you? Erika: I'm Erika and I'm here to kill you! Daniel Tiger: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! (Daniel Tiger is dead) Erika: Hooray! I killed Daniel Tiger! (at home) Zara: Erika, how dare you kill Daniel Tiger! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded forever! As for this, I will call the visitors! (15 minutes later) (We cut to a backyard but Zara received something she did not expect) Zara: You have some visitors! Andrew: Actually, we're not angry of what Erika did. We're proud of her. We hated Daniel Tiger too. Anyways, let's introduce ourselves. I'm Andrew Clark and thank you for killing Daniel Tiger. Adrianna: I'm Adrianna Clark and I agree with my husband. Mike: My name is Mike Lambert. We will always be on your side instead of Zara's. Debbie: I'm Debbie Lambert and I agree with my husband. Zara: But... but... but... this isn't how I imagined the visitors to react. Erika: Shut up! You have three chances! You lost one of them! Two more and I'm calling the cops! Monroe: I'm Monroe Anderson and your choice of killing Daniel Tiger was the best ever. Candace: I'm Candace Anderson and I agree with my husband. Tom: I'm Tom Huntington and you will see the Boss Baby when it comes out. Carley: I'm Carley Anderson and I agree with my boyfriend. Zara: Shut up Tom and Carley! Erika: Stop being mean to the people who are on my side! That's strike two! One more and I will call the cops! Mr. Dallas: I'm Mr. Dallas and you're better than the Mario Enemies. Principal Eric: I'm Principal Eric and I'm sure you can discipline the Mario Enemies. Andrew: You won't be wearing any nappies. Adrianna: You won't eat bad food such as raw eggs prunes and much more. Mike: You will not be going to summer school. Debbie: You will not go to night school. Monroe: Your rewards will be A&W, Arby's, Burger King, Carl's Jr, Chuck E Cheese, Denny's, Dominoes Pizza, Dunkin Donuts, Hardee's, Hyram's, Jack in the Box, Long John Silver's, McDonald's, O'Brien's, Pizza Hut, Sonic, Steak and Shake, Subway, Taco Bell, and Wendy's. Candace: You will not watch any baby shoes such as Barney, Caillou, Chuggington, Dora and much more. Tom: You will not listen to any music you hate such as Justin Bieber, Rick Astley, Tunak Tunak or Trololo. Carley: You will keep your memories. Mr. Dallas: I have nothing to say because I can't think of any rewards to give you. After all, we hated Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood. Principal Eric: And if you keep this up, you're going to go to Disneyworld. Zara: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! She should have been grounded! I wish you were all dead! Erika: How dare you tell us to shut up and wish us dead! That's it! I'm calling the cops! Hello? Cop: Who is this? Erika: Erika Samantha Dawson! Can you please arrest my sister? Okay! Bye! (a cop car arrives) Cop: You are under arrest for trying to get Erika in trouble! Zara (as cop car is leaving, old voice alert): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Category:Grounded Stuff